Don't Forget Me
by reddani15
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean come across another hunter who might be able to help Dean out of his deal? *season 3 spoilers*Dean/OC Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. All rights go to Eric Kripke and the CW network.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my third diner that week to get breakfast. I went to sit at the bar to order my food and get a coffee. When I had my coffee all ready to go I heard the bell above the door jingle, signaling that someone had came in. I looked up to see who it was and apparently so did everyone else, as all eyes landed on the two gorgeous men standing in front of the door. One was tall with long, shaggy, brown hair with brown eyes that make him look sensitive to others, and he looked like a regular college student. The other one was shorter with brown, spiky hair and the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. He had the leather jacket and boot thing going making him your class-A bad boy.  
_He probably likes to hit on girls, have a one night stand and be gone the next morning. _I thought to myself with a chuckle.  
"They are gorgeous!"I heard one of the waitress' squeal, breaking me from my thoughts to look over at her.  
"Oh, my god! They're coming over here!" the same girl said. I immediately looked up and over at the two guys and sure enough they were heading to the bar, in my direction. I looked at the short one and our eyes locked for a second before I tore my eyes away to eat my breakfast that had just arrived. It was a simple bacon and eggs with coffee meal.  
I started eating and then stopped when I heard the chair next to me slide. I turned to my right and found that the shorter of the two guys was sitting next to me. He smiled and I smiled back then returned to face the front to finish my meal. I cringed when I heard the sound of a shrilly voice.  
"Hi, how can I help you?" she said in a...flirtatious tone I guess you could say. I snorted a laugh at the double meaning to her words. I heard a throat clear and looked up. A waitress was looking at me with a glare when she said, "What's so funny?"  
I quickly realized that she was the one that had the shrilly voice. I cringed again as she spoke.  
I put down my fork, wiped my mouth with my napkin, and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but laugh at the double meaning to that question .Also the fact that there is no doubt in my mind that he-"I pointed to the green eyed beauty next to me-"was and probably still is thinking of things you could help him with beside you taking his breakfast order." I looked at all three and noticed that the short guy and the waitress both had a look of shock but where the waitress had anger, the short guy had a look of amusement on his face while the taller guy was trying his hardest not to crack up.  
After a couple seconds of silence, I cleared my throat again. I smiled and paid for my meal.  
"Thank you, and I hope you two have fun sharing STD's." And with that I walked out before they could say anything, but not before I heard the taller guy start to laugh his ass off.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of the diner and towards my blue 1968 Chevrolet Chevelle Hardtop. I heard the bell ring over the door jingle, meaning someone had entered or someone had exited.

My question was answered when I heard a deep, gruff and…sexy voice yell, "Hey!" I turned my head to look over my shoulder to see that it was the short, green-eyed, beauty and sasquatch.

I turned my head back towards my car to unlock it.

"Hi." I said back nonchalantly.

"What the hell is you problem?" the short one asked when they reached me.

"I don't have a problem. Well, I do but it doesn't concern you." I replied thinking about the job that was in this small town.

The taller one looked from the short one to me and then broke the silence, " That was hilarious in there. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." he said while sticking his hand out. I shook it and looked toward Dean, who was scowling.

"Eliza. Nice to meet you Sam." I smiled at him.

"What about me?" Dean asked with a fake pout. I just simply smiled at him. My smile fell as I felt a cold air running through me. I knew what was happening. The thing I was here to kill was near. No more than a mile east.

"Sorry, I um, I have to get going. It was nice meeting you. BOTH of you." I said with a small smirk. They smiled and I ran east before they could answer._ They're probably wondering why I didn't take my car. Hah, easy saves gas._ I thought with a little chuckle at my joke.

"I kept running until I was sure it was near. I stopped and looked around. I heard a woman scream from not too far ahead and ran towards her. When I got there I saw a man standing over top of her with a knife in his hands. The feeling I got told me it was a demon so I ran as fast as I could and tackled him.

"RUN!" I shouted to the terrified woman. She looked at me, then the demon. I rolled my eyes and yelled, "GO!" she then took off running. I hauled myself up and winced at the pain in my arm. I looked down and saw a cut. _Huh, must of gotten cut when I tackled him_. I thought. As soon as I gained my balance back, I felt a force crush me back into the ground. The wind was knocked out of me, leaving me to gasp for air.

The demon took his time and straddled me so I could move much. _This looks like a very compromising position._ I thought with disgust. I tried gasping in another breath but found I couldn't. The demon was choking the life out of me. I struggled for a few seconds until I remembered about my blade in my jacket.

I brought it out of my jacket slowly, hoping the demon wouldn't notice cause they always run scared. I knew why but they always take the fun away by being scared little girls.

When I finally had it all the way out, the demon caught sight of it then vanished. I got my breathing back to normal and screamed, "Damn it!" I looked around for any trace of the girl but was distracted by my stomach growling. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was a little passed noon.

_No wonder I'm hungry. I never got to finish my breakfast this morning._ I complained to myself. I got up and made my way back to the diner to get some lunch.

After I ate, I went back to my motel room to take a shower and change into my hunting clothes. I saw a black '67 Chevy Impala sitting in the spot next to mine. I whistled, "Whew. This car is absolutely beautiful!" I exclaimed.

" I know isn't she?" I turned toward the voice. Dean.

"Yea, yea she is. When did you get her?" I asked, I completely forgot about my dirty clothes.

"My dad gave her to me a while back." I could see the look of pain in his eyes when he mentioned his dad. I quickly changed the subject.

"Looks like we're neighbors.' I said pointing to my door. He looked at it then back at me with a smile on his face.

"Looks like it." his smile turned into a smirk when he looked at my clothes. "You know if you wanted to get dirty, all you had to do was ask me." he said.

"Well, the ground was a really fun. Plus, I don't do one night stands.: It was my turn to smirk then I headed into my room.

Later that night, I went back to the woods I was at before, looking for the demon. _It's probably not here, since I don't feel anything._ I thought. I was about to head back when I heard a twig snap from behind me. Cursing, I hid behind the nearest tree. I looked to my side and saw light shining forward, indicating that they had a flashlight.

_Great. The last thing I need is some stupid kids who think a walk in the woods in the dark is a fun adventure._ I grumbled lowly.

I was about to jump out and give them a scare when I felt the familiar air run through me. It's near, and heading this way.

I came from behind the trees to hopefully get the people out of here. "Hey! You shouldn't be laying in the dark. Something could come out and hurt you!" I said.

"Eliza?" I recognized that voice. "Sam?" I looked closer. "Dean? What are you guys doing out here?" I asked in confusion.

"We could ask you the same thing." Dean said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. "My friend was camping back here earlier this week and she forgot her tent. She asked me to come by and get it." I lied smoothly.

"In the dark?" Sam asked with the same hint of suspicion as his brother. "Well, park rangers go through here a lot during the day and I didn't want to get caught. Ruins the excitement." I felt the cold air feeling getting stronger. I needed to get them out of here.

"I didn't seem to find it so, would boys be nice enough to escort me back to the motel? I'm getting kind of scared." _Pshh, as if._ I thought to myself.

They exchanged glances. 'Uh, sure." Sam said. I smiled gratefully and we were about to head out until I saw a shadow move. I stopped in my place and looked around.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked. I didn't answer. I kept looking for movement again. I finally saw something move behind Sam and Dean. When I realized it was the demon, it was already charging Sam and Dean with it's knife in the air.

"Look out!" I screamed while pushing them out of the way. The demon's knife pushed into my right shoulder.

"Eliza!" both Sam and Dean yelled. Without thinking I brought out my blade and looked back at the demon and I plunged it into it's heart. At first the demon looked shocked, then angered. The anger was swept from its face and filling it with pain.

"You bitch!" it screamed. I smirked. " I may be a bitch, but at least I'm not going to hell." I said while retracting my blade from the demon. I sat there and watched it die.

I started to turn around but felt a twinge of pain in my shoulder and remembered the knife in it. I took a deep breath then brought the knife out and looked at my shoulder. "That's a hell of a lot of blood" I said to myself. I finally turned back around and saw Sam and Dean looking at me in shock.

"Um, I can explain? Hehe" I said with an innocent smile on my face. They nodded mechanically and we all headed back to the motel so I could dress my wound and explain to them my weird life style.

Thanks guys for reading. Sorry if it took too long. With school back in session and my advance classes giving me tons of homework its been hard but I'm going to continue. So rate/message me and give me your thoughts on the story. Thanks again

Love,

Dani


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back to the motel was quiet. I was deep in thought about how I was going to explain things to Sam and Dean. No doubt they were wondering what the hell was going on. I sighed to myself, _Of course they're wondering what the hell is going on. It's not every day that you run into a demon and watch someone get stabbed in the shoulder then turn around and kill it._ I mentally scolded myself.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sam and Dean still following me. Sam had a pensive look on his face, while Dean just looked...well, I really couldn't read Dean's expression.

We finally made it back to the motel and they followed me into my room. As soon as I was inside, I peeled my dirty jacket off, careful not to harm my already messed up shoulder. Once that was done, I walked into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. I sat it on the counter and started to clean the wound.

"Do you need help with that?" I heard Sam ask.

"Um, no thanks. I think I got it." I replied. I did have it..for now. I finished cleaning up the wound and then started the stitching process. _Okay, let's see if I can do it right this time._ I thought. Before I got the chance to insert the needle and thread, Dean came up behind me which left little space between our bodies and took the sewing stuff.

"You can't possibly be able to do that yourself. Come out here and I'll stitch you up while you explain everything." He said. I just nodded, not thinking twice about having him stitch me up. I walked into the main room and sat on the bed. I looked over at Sam to find him sitting at the table, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, ready to listen.

"Go ahead." Dean said. I took a deep breath and then started my story.

"Ok, this might be a shock to you guys. So just wait until I'm done talking until you freak out." When neither answered I continued. "I don't live a normal life. Since I was four, I have been hunting the supernatural. You know, the things that go bump in the night? That's what I hunt. I look for them and kill them before they get the chance to hurt anyone else. Now that guy out there? That, that was a demon." I winced in pain at the needle going through my skin. _Man, he sure did wait for the opportune time to start stitching me up._ I though sarcastically.

I looked up at Sam and Dean to find that they were both slightly amused and surprised. The surprise I got, but the amusement just confused me. Sam must have noticed the confusion on my face because he explained.

"Uh, yea. We kind of already knew about that. We're hunters too. We're just shocked that someone like, well, like you was a hunter too." Sam explained.

"What? You mean a girl?" I asked heatedly. If there was one thing I hated, it was guys who thought girls couldn't do anything. Sam got a flustered look.

"N-No! That's not what I meant! I just meant you don't look like the type of person to hunt and kill demons and ghosts and stuff" He replied quickly. I heard Dean chuckle and turned my head to look at him.

"What's so funny, Chuckles?" I asked with annoyance. Dean looked up at me and gave me his, oh-so-sexy smirk.

"Nothing darling. Now I know why you have such a nice body." he said. I chuckled lightly at that comment. _With the way he's talking, he almost sounds like that one hunter. What was his name? Agh, Novalee told me his name, along with a warning that he was a womanizer. Dean...Dean_-

"Dean Winchester!" I said out loud. Could they really be the Winchesters?

"Uh, yea that's me." Dean said. I looked at him and my jaw dropped. Wow, Novalee wasn't kidding. He really is gorgeous.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Uh, yea. Yeah, I'm fine." I looked down at the ground.

"Ok, well, you're all done." I looked at Dean and he still had that smirk on his face. _Does that smirk ever go away?_ I asked myself. I turned my attention to my shoulder. _Hey, he didn't do that bad of a job_. I thought.

"Thanks. It's been a while since I have that good of a stitch up." I told them. They looked at me weird. "What?" I asked them. I also hate it when people look at me weird.

"Do you hunt by yourself?" Sam asked me. I looked up at him and replied.

"Yea, for a couple years now. I had a partner but she wanted to go live a 'normal life'. Whatever the hell that means." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Hey, Dean? Can I talk to you outside for a second?" Sam asked. I looked up at them. Why does he have the need to talk to him in private? I'm trustworthy.

Dean looked at Sam then to me then back to Sam. "Sure" he shrugged. I watched them walk out of my room. I lay back on the bed waiting for them to come in. _I wonder what they're talking about._ Was my last thought before I fell into the welcoming arms of sleep.

**Third-point of view**

The boys went outside to talk privately. Dean sat on the hood of the Impala with Sam standing in front of him. "What you want to talk about, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"It's Sam, and I think we should take Eliza with us." Sam told him. Dean looked at Sam shocked for a minute then wiped it off his face.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Dean replied. He thought about it for a second. He wouldn't mind her tagging along, he guessed. It's just that him and Sam had a system. He doesn't know what would happen if they added another person to the group. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sam talking to him.

"Well, she's hunting by herself. That could get kind of dangerous and she did save our lives back there. I mean, I would feel wrong if we didn't extend the offer to her or something." Sam said with his puppy dog eyes. Dean didn't know why Sam was pushing it. So he went ahead and asked.

"Why you pushing so hard to have her join us?" Dean teasingly asked. "Does Sammy have the hots for someone?" He continued. Although, he felt a small pang of jealously when he thought that Sam liked Eliza. _Where the hell did that come from_? He thought. He looked back at Sam who had a disbelieving look on his face.

"No Dean. I'm not like you. I don't hit on anything that has boobs and a pulse." Sam replied. " I just have this feeling that she would be helpful to us. I also keep getting this nagging feeling that something bad is about to happen to her. I would prefer it if we were around when and if that happens."

Dean sighed. _I guess he's just gonna keep nagging me until I cave, so I'll just get it over with._ He thought. "Fine, but if I die while trying to protect her ass, it's your fault." Dean said. Sam just looked at him with disbelieve again. "Come on, let's go tell her then."

"Alright." Sam said. They walked back over to Eliza's room and opened the door. Sam was about to speak until he saw her asleep in her bed. "Well, I guess we'll tell her in the morning."

Dean snorted then walked back out. Sam followed and shut the door softly behind them.


End file.
